


you outshine the morning sun

by forev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, love at first sight does not exist, but how Hinata feels in this moment makes his question that.</p><p>or;</p><p>Hinata works at a flower shop, Kenma works at a tea shop, and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you outshine the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> lol no one betaed this for me so please let me know if there are any mistakes

Hinata had never noticed the small tea shop parallel to his own establishment until today. 

He goes to university and works a flower shop on the side, with his friends Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, among others. They’re fairly popular in the small town that Hinata lives in. Hinata specializes in the Language of Flowers, having studied it extensively. 

So, yeah. The tea shop. 

Hinata swears that it hadn’t been there before, so he decides to investigate. He walks across the street on his lunch break to grab a cup, as tea is always something he’s enjoyed. A bell jingles quietly as he pushes open the door. The inside of the shop is nice; clean, but homey. There are couches arranged in one corner of the room, a fireplace that Hinata sees to his right side as he enters the establishment, and a few overstuffed armchairs that are placed around the the space, which could not be described as small but is definitely not  _ large  _ either.

Hinata walks up to the bar like counter, and clears his throat, attracting the attention of a silver haired server, who, upon his turning, Hinata sees is very, very tall. Jealousy sparks in his stomach. 

“Hello,” the tall man says, “I’m Lev. What can I get for you?”

Hinata glances up at the list of teas, scanning through it quickly before making his decision, “I’ll have a large Lavender Dreams white tea, please.”

Lev pens it down and shouts it to a boy with messy black hair in the back. 

“So,” Hinata says, “How long has your shop been here for?”

“Oh,” Lev laughs, “We only opened a few days ago, actually.” 

“That explains it!” Hinata exclaims, “I was confused. I hadn’t noticed your shop yet! I’m Hinata, I work at the flower shop across the street!”

Lev stands up straighter, so he is even taller. Hinata feels very intimidated. He wants to show off his jumping skills to this tall man to show that he to is strong.

“Here’s you go,” the messy haired guy says. His name tag reads ‘Kuroo’.

He hands a paper mug to Lev, who in turn hands it to Hinata. 

“Have a nice day!” Lev calls as Hinata leaves the shop. 

 

Sugawara, the actual owner of the flower shop, has yoga at Seijou’s the next day, so he leaves Kageyama in charge. Why would he leave Kageyama in charge? _Geez_ , Hinata thinks, _I’m a much more responsible person than Kageyama_. Or, Suga could just send in his boyfriend to keep track of them like he did last time. Daichi is always fun to hang out with.   
The door swings open, knocking Hinata out of his thoughts. 

“Hi!” He says cheerily, “I-”

He makes eye contact with the patron, and boy oh boy his heart nearly stops. Of course, love at first sight does not exist, but how Hinata feels in this moment makes his question that. The customer is a boy, probably around Hinata’s age, with silky blond hair that falls past his shoulders. The roots are a dark brown color, but his hair is not close to being the most beautiful part of him. That title would have to go to his shimmering golden eyes, with slitted, almost catlike pupils and long eyelashes. This boy is a masterpiece. 

Hinata clears his throat, “How can I help you!?” 

“Oh,” the boy says. His voice is like honey, “I’m Kenma. I work at the tea shop across the road.”

“Oh!” Hinata replies, eyes lighting up, “I went there yesterday, the Lavender Dreams one is really good.”

Kenma perks up a bit, “Yeah. That one’s my favorite.” 

“So, what can I do for you!” Hinata says, repeating his earlier question. 

“I was wondering if you sold snowdrops,” Kenma confesses. 

“Did you know that snowdrops mean hope in the language of flowers?!” Hinata tells Kenma, watching Yamaguchi walk back to their greenhouses from the corner of his vision.

“No. I didn’t,” Kenma says, looking mildly interested.

Hinata nods proudly, “Well, they do.”

Yamaguchi comes back with a bundle of snowdrops in his hands. 

Hinata whispers into Yamaguchi’s ear, “Hey, can you grab me a white camellia?” 

Yamaguchi smiles and nods.

 

After Kenma leaves, Yamaguchi asks, “What do white camellias mean?”

“‘ _ You’re adorable _ ’,” Hinata says with a blush. 

Yamaguchi laughs. 

“Hey!” Kageyama says from a few feet away, “Get back to work, dumbass.”

The next day, Hinata again heads over to the tea shop (literally named, The Tea Shop) on his lunch break again, and settles into one of the overstuffed chairs with his Glimmer and Gold tea, listening to the soft tunes coming from the speakers in the ceiling. 

“Hinata?”

He turns around, seeing Kenma, “Oh, Kenma! Hi!”

Kenma is holding a fluffy yellow cat, stroking it softly. He walks over to where Hinata is sitting. 

“I like your cat! What’s his name?” Hinata asks excitedly, holding his tea in one hand and scratching the purring cat under it’s chin with the other. 

“Nekomata,” Kenma replies.

“What a good kitty,” Hinata coos. 

Kenma and Hinata talk until Hinata has to go back to work, promising the other boy that he’ll be back on the next day. 

 

After work, Hinata and Kageyama go to Johzenji’s CD’s, a CD store a few blocks away from their flower shop. 

“Hinata-chan! Kageyama!” Terushima says, “It’s nice to see you losers again!”

“You saw us last week,” Kageyama says flatly, going to flip through the records.

Hinata buys one of the Bangtan Boys’ CDs, putting it into his bag before biking the rest of the way home.

He’s so excited to see Kenma the next day that he can barely sleep. He’s pretty sure it’s unnatural to feel this attached to a person after roughly 30 hours of knowing them. 

When he gets to work the next day, a boy with obviously styled pointy grey hair is sitting on their counter, grinning down at Tsukishima. 

“Tsukki!” Hinata says, “Who’s this?”

“Hey, hey, hey!” The unknown boy hoots, pointing at himself, “I’m Bokuto!”  
Hinata’s first impression of this boy is that he is very loud, and very excited. 

“He’s a librarian, believe it or not,” Tsukki says, wrinkling his nose.

“You’re a librarian!?” Hinata exclaims, “That’s so cool! I like your hair, by the way!”

Bokuto hops off of the counter, “You’ve got that right! Being a librarian is the best job I’ve ever had!”

“It’s the only job you’ve ever had,” Tsukki grumbles. 

“Rude!” Bokuto says disapprovingly, leaning over the counter and kissing Tsukki on the cheek. 

“Gwaaah! Tsukki, you have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?!” Hinata yells. 

“He has two boyfriends, actually,” Bokuto says proudly. 

“GWAAAAAAH!!????????”

“Bokuto, leave. I’m working,” Tsukki says irritably. 

“Who’s the other boyfriend?!” Hinata asks excitedly. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukki says, pushing Bokuto away from the desk, “Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you.”

“Aw, you love me, sweetie,” Bokuto presses.

“That may be true, but it doesn’t mean that you aren’t annoying,” Tsukki shoots back. 

Bokuto makes kissy noises as he waltzes out of the shop. 

“Kuroo..,” Hinata hums, “Hey! Doesn’t he work at the tea shop across the road?!”

“He’s the owner,” Tsukki says, arranging a bouquet of white and pink roses with a skilled hand.

Hinata bombards the taller boy with questions about the relationship until Tsukishima gets up and walks away.

His lunch break can’t come fast enough, and he’s across the street and in the tea shop before you can say ‘crows’. Lev, and a short brunette that he doesn't recognize are manning the counter. 

“Hi, Lev!” Hinata says excitedly.

“Kenma’s in the back,” Lev says, grinning, “I’ll go get him.”

Nekomata, the cat, is lying, stretched out, on one of the couches. He meows happily when Hinata rubs his head. He doesn’t hear it when Kenma walks up behind him, holding his phone in his hand. The case is a sleeping cat. 

“Gwah! Kenma!” Hinata yelps, spinning around, “It’s good to see you! Wow, I love your phone case!”

Kenma blushes, “Thank you. It’s nice to see you as well.”

“So,” Hinata says, “What do you wanna talk about?”

Kenma glances around, “Uh, do you play any video games?”

“Not really,” Hinata says, “but I love pokemon! Sylveon is my favorite!”

Kenma smiles, “Who’s your favorite starter?”

“That’s easy! Charmander, for sure,” Hinata exclaims.

“I’m more of a Bulbasaur guy,” Kenma admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

“But Charmander is so cool!” Hinata counters. 

Kenma shrugs, ducking his head and smiling, “He is pretty cool.” he agrees.

A new voice joins their conversation, “Is this the kid you were telling me about, Kema?”

“Gwah! Tsukki’s boyfriend!” Hinata says, sizing up the ruffled looking boy. 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, grinning at the shorter boy, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Hinata doesn't go back to work until 4. 

 

It goes on like this for weeks, and Hinata eventually begins to bring Kenma flowers when he comes over. 

Gardenia;  _ you’re lovely.  _

Red carnation;  _ my heart aches for you _ . 

Tulip;  _ perfect lover. _

Primrose;  _ I can’t live without you _

Etc. 

It is very easy to get attached to people...

He just hopes Kenma hasn’t read up on the language of flowers. 

 

Then one day, when Hinata gives Kenma a daffodil ( _ the sun is always shining when I’m with you _ ), they kiss. They’re at Kenma’s apartment, playing video games and eating M&M’s, when Kenma suddenly pauses the game.

“Shouyou,” he breaths, looking everywhere but the orange haired boy, “Can I kiss you?”

“Wha-” Hinata pinches himself, “I’m not dreaming?! Uh, I mean yes! Yes, please.” 

Kenma’s face is rose red ( _ I love you _ ) as he leans in, eyes fluttering closed. Their lips meet. 

It is soft and shy and oh so Kenma, it is perfect; everything Hinata imagined it would be. 

 

The next day, Hinata brings Kenma a white Camellia Japonica. 

  
( _ Perfected Loveliness _ ) 


End file.
